Preludios y Nocturnos
by The Oil Siren
Summary: [Loki/Sigyn. AU] Loki es el único dios que sobrevivió al Ragnarök. Asgard quedó completamente destruido, y por ese motivo se vio obligado a residir en Midgard. Casi cincuenta años después, descubre que algunos dioses se han reencarnado en mortales, entre ellos, Sigyn.


Pues aquí vengo con otra historia.

¡Mira que soy pesada!

Bueno, estoy es raro. Es una mezcla entre Dracula (con la historia este de encontrar a un amor reencarnado), Only Lovers Left Alive (por la historia esta de un Loki suuuuuper depre y asqueado de todo), y The Sandman (que es un poco la historia de un Dios que tiene que enfretar una vida en solitario. Y además, el titulo de este fic es el mismo que tiene el primer tomo de la novela gráfica).

El aspecto de Loki, es con el que Tom Hiddleston apareció en la película _Only Lovers Left Alive_: 37. media. tumblr 7e11fde684336487fcf5084520ab0572 /tumblr_n31qkfg9lm1ra8x1ao5_250 . gif

Por cierto, todas mis historias no tienen beta, es decir que nadie las corrige después que las escriba. Hago todo lo que puedo, pero hay cosas de las que no me doy ni cuenta.

También podéis leerme en el fic de la misma pareja: **La Mujer del Dios del Fuego.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes en los que he basado esta historia pertenecen al universo Marvel. Esto no tiene ánimo de lucro, tan sólo es un mero divertimento.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Paria

No salía cuando el sol estaba aún en el cielo. Se había auto-impuesto ese castigo, pero no negaría que las noches, además de estar acompañadas de una calma imperturbable era el único momento del día que podía pensar con claridad. Pensar… Más bien recordar. Meter el dedo en la llaga y retorcerlo hasta sangrar un poco más. Se acordaba de sus hijos, todos ellos muertos antes o durante la batalla. Se acordaba de su hermano, al que él mismo le arrebató la vida. Y se acordaba de ella. A veces se planteaba si todo aquello había merecido la pena. El dolor y la ira le nublaron la vista.

Nunca esperó sobrevivir. Estaba del todo seguro que podría regresar junto a ella, y abrazarla, mientras las llamas se los comerían vivos, sin ningún tipo de piedad. Pero no fue así.

Después de dar muerte a su hermano, cuando volvió junto a su esposa, ella ya estaba muerta por la intoxicación del humo del fuego creado por los gigantes de Muspelheim. Y ya no quedaba nada. Nada que pudiera utilizar contra su vida. Asgard desapareció con un haz de luz, y el fue escupido a la tierra mundana, a convivir con esos peones sin motivación alguna.

Desde entonces se dedicó a vagabundear, sin ningún rumbo claro, que alguna visita de esas dichosas Nornas, que sólo parecían querer reírse de él.

Enfundó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, resguardándolas del frío que apenas notaba. Esos animales llamados humanos se movían arriba y abajo, sin más aliciente que algo que les nublara la vista y les ayudara a olvidar penas del alma.

Quizás no eran tan diferentes…

Loki reposó su espalda en una pared pintarrajeada de un bloque de pisos cualquiera. Más que un hombre, parecía la Parca. El Dios del Fin, más que de la travesura. Lo que hizo no fue ninguna broma. La muerte de los dioses fueron tejidas por las Nornas, sí, pero ejecutadas por él. Y sólo se arrepentía de las de sus hijos y la de…

Ni siquiera podía acordarse de su nombre sin echarse a temblar. La había perdido por su propia codicia. ¡Y cuantas veces ella le había pedido que parara con esa locura! ¡Y más veces el la ignoró!

Cerró los ojos tras las oscuras gafas de sol. La luz tintineante y amarillenta de las farolas que alumbraban -o al menos lo intentaban- la calle solitaria. Desde que llegó a Midgard, había perdido todos su poderes, y era mucho más débil que antes. Necesitaba beber agua a todas horas, se sentía cansado cuando estaba despierto más de un día entero, le lloraban los ojos cuando la luz los encontraba… Como un verdadero humano.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días había perdido. Años hace ya que acabó en ese lugar. Tiempo le había dado para adaptarse, pero eso no significaba que podría ese reino como su hogar. Lo tenía nada a lo que anclarse, de todas formas.

Bajó la barbilla hasta que su nariz se escondió tras la tela de su bufanda. Quizás había adoptado los malos hábitos como el tabaco o el individualismo –aunque con este ya estaba familiarizado–.

Viendo que su mente no se despejaba esa noche, decidió volver a casa.

[…]

Tras abrir la puerta, lanzó las llaves a la mesita medio podrida, de muy malas maneras. Estaba asqueado de esa rutina insulsa. Si era un castigo, creía que ya tenía suficiente. Sin girarse, cerró la puerta con el tacón de su bota mientras se quitaba las gafas.

–Te he dicho mil veces que tengas más cuidado, Loki– resopló una vocecilla dulce desde el final del enjuto pasillo. A él se le apretaron todas las tuercas.

Con una suave sonrisa le observaba su difunta mujer. Por un momento le faltó el aire, como si alguien le exprimiera los pulmones desde dentro. Abriendo los labios con lentitud, dio un paso hacia ella. La mujer se rió suavemente. Tal y como la recordaba antes de la cueva: con el cabello largo y muy oscuro, los labios carnosos, los ojos claros y la piel pálida recubriendo las curvas blandas de su cuerpo. El vestido dorado le relucía en la mirada.

Extendió una mano hacia ella y Sigyn abrió los brazos, siempre lista para darle la bienvenida con un dulce abrazo. El olor… Entre muchas otras cosas, el olor era lo que más añoraba de la diosa muerta.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, su cuerpo estalló en llamas. Tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con los antebrazos.

Tensó sus mandíbulas cuando escuchó una risita desde detrás de la puerta del comedor.

—¡Hija de puta!— rugió, lanzando lo primer que tuvo al abasto de la mano –un jarrón imposiblemente feo que ya venía con el pequeño apartamento–. La niña se escondió antes de que pudiera alcanzarla y la pequeña vasija cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

No se podía jugar con el sueño de un hombre tan vilmente. Y lo único que sentía ahora mismo era ira. Y ganas de arrancarle el pescuezo a esa Norna asquerosa. Incluso, y sin importarle nada, estuvo muy cerca de darle caza para desahogar su ira, pero eso fue antes de que las dos hermanas mayores se unieran a Skuld, como si fueran un escudo.

—Calmante, embaucador— dijo la vieja Urd.

—Venimos en son de paz— la acidez de Verdandi siempre le repelía. La cabeza de la niñata de Skuld apareció tras el hombro de la hermana mediana. Sonreía enseñando todos los dientes. ¡Con buen grado se haría un collar con ellos!

—¿Qué queréis, agoreras?— siseó, pasando de largo, por en medio de ellas.

—Hemos estado esperando toooodo el tiempo por este día— la voz teatrera de Skuld era enervante.

—¿El día que en que decida utilizar vuestras cabezas como decoración para mi piso?

—¡Como si eso pudiera arreglar este espanto!— respondió la chiquilla, lejos de tomárselo en serio.

Loki las miró de nuevo y se dejó caer sobre el sofá medio hundido.

—¿Voy a morir? ¿Es eso? Pues venga— dejó caer su hombros, dando a entender que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

—Si nos dejaras hablar, quizás ahorraríamos tiempo— musitó Verdandi.

Con un suspiro les hizo un gesto con la mano para que prosiguieran.

—Se ha reencarnado.

Loki arqueó una ceja.

—¿Muy bien?

Las tres Nornas rodaron los ojos con exasperación.

—¿Por qué nunca sabe nada?— resopló Skuld.

—Porque su autocompasión no le deja ver más allá de su nariz— respondió Verdandi.

Con una mano alzada, Urd pidió silencio antes de Loki pudiera contestar. Tras un movimiento algo místico y extraño, hizo aparecer un espejo de entre sus manos.

—Escucha, y escucha bien, embaucador. No todo estuvo perdido después del Ragnarök. Se escribió más historia tras el fin— en el espejo pudo ver a Fenrir y Jörmungandr en el fuego devastador, luchando con uñas y dientes por su padre. Loki se lamió los labios y apartó la mirada—. La Völva nos comunicó que pasaría con cada uno de los dioses, unos lo han hecho antes y otros después, pero todos y cada uno de ellos se ha reencarnado. Hay algunos, incluso que están al borde de la muerte, de nuevo. Pero otra vida les aguarda. La vida de un dios no se acaba, simplemente se renueva con un nuevo cuerpo.

Loki escuchaba, por primera vez, con interés y cierto miedo. Los rostros de los dioses se transformaban en sus nuevas encarnaciones, algunos más jóvenes, otros más viejos. Incluso vio a Thor, que no era más que un chiquillo de cinco años, que jugaba despreocupadamente. Su saliva se volvió pastosa y les dedicó una mirada insegura.

—Mucho le ha costado, pero finalmente está aquí— la cara de Sigyn le provocó un sudor frío, y casi rompió a llorar cuando vio al pequeño bebé en que se había transformado. Le recordó mucho a Váli cuando no era más que un bebé. La misma frente y la misma naricilla.

—¿P-puedo…?— balbuceó.

—Aún no— negó Verdandi—. Hay condiciones; no puede a haber contacto con ella hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor.

—¿Cuántos años tengo que esperar?— sus ojos no dejaban de mirar al espejo, hasta que este volvió a reflejar su cara. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojizos y tenía las cuencas llenas de pequeñas lágrimas— ¿…Dónde está?

—Al menos veinte años— informó Urd—. En el pequeño pueblo de Raia la encontrarás.

—¿Por qué tanto esperar?— corrió a preguntar. Veinte años más, eso era una pura tortura ahora que sabía que ella estaba de vuelta en el mundo.

—Son normas impuestas por la Völva, nosotras sólo obedecemos— interrumpió Skuld.

Loki se lamió los labios e insistió:

—Así pues… Dentro de veinte años, podré verla, ¿cierto?

Las tres mujeres asintieron, y Loki sintió como el alma se le estreñía.

—Pero— le advirtió la más mayor—, ella no puede saber ni quien fue ni quien eres.

—¿No me recordará?

—No— negaron las tres a la vez.

Una punzada de dolor le atacó al pecho. ¿Cómo sería ver esos ojos llenos de indiferencia? ¿Cómo acostumbrarse a tal castigo?

—¿Qué pasaría si… si lo descubriera?

—Caería muerta. Y volvería a reencarnarse. Veinte años más tendrías que esperar para volverlo intentar.

Loki asintió muy lentamente. Entonces… Tendría que mentir. Mentir y confiar en que ella se enamoraría de él otra vez. Cuando ella lo hizo en Asgard ya le pareció un milagro, y ahora que no era ni la sombra de lo que una vez fue…

—La historia se repite siempre y cuando una sea constante, embaucador— sentenció Urd antes de que las Nornas desaparecieran.

[…]

**20 años más tarde**

Una tortura. Si hasta entonces había pensada que había sufrido, tras conocer de la reencarnación de Sigyn, su vida se había vuelto una pesadilla. Soñaba con ella, con la cueva, y como ella lloraba por sus hijos muertos mientras le salvada de un dolor atroz. Su mujer, con un corazón más fuerte que cien guerreros y con una mente más centrada de cien eruditos, pero lo suficientemente caritativa como para amar a un pobre diablo.

Poco había cambiado. No envejecía aunque ya no comiera las manzanas de Idunna. Eso sí, su cuerpo era esquelético y su cabello no era más que una masa de pelo desordenada.

Obligándose a no pensar más, acabó de meter las cajas llenas de ropa dentro del maletero de la tartana que tenía como coche.

Hoy era el día. Veinte años se habían cumplido desde que las Nornas le hicieran esa visita. Y ahora… Ya había llegado el momento. Tomó un gran soplo de aire y se metió dentro del coche. Después de más de diez minutos, pudo arrancarlo. Y condujo, así por más de tres horas, hasta que vio el fúnebre cartel alumbrado por una lucecilla débil. Con unas letras desdibujadas y comidas por la suciedad, pudo leer: BIENVENIDOS A RAIA.

Las calles, tal y como en la ciudad en la que vivía, estaban ya casi vacías cuando caía la noche. Nadie parecía extremadamente feliz en Raia, porque lo que vio hasta el momento. Había vendedores ambulantes, prostitutas y algún que otro casino, pero no había ni una chispa de vida. Eso ya le venía bien. Una ciudad en blanco y negro, como si vida. Continuó conducido, pasando por un túnel extremadamente iluminado, sufriendo que se le quedara parado el coche antes de que llegara a la casa que había comprado a las afueras.

¿Una casa? ¡Una ruina! Casi se le cayó el alma cuando vio el casoplón, casi se caía a cachos. Dejó escapar un gruñido y abrió la puerta con la llave y la abrió con una pequeña patada cuando no acabó de ceder.

La casa estaba amueblada, y eso ya era algo. Con una mirada despreocupada vio que tenía un salón, una cocina, un baño… Corrió escaleras arriba –casi rompiendo un par de peldaños de madera–, dos dormitorios, otros baño… Y algo que creyó ser un estudio, o algo así, porque era la única habitación que no tenía ni un mueble. Obviamente, todo estaba plagado de polvo y mugre.

Mañana, si eso, limpiaría algo, justo antes de colocar algunos cuadros que había traído consigo –imágenes que recordaban a sus hijos muertos–. Dejó las cajas de ropa justo delante del armario de madera y se tumbó en la cama, que no tenía ni sábanas. Tendría que comprar, también… Y quemar ese colchón.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Se lamió los labios y volvió a sentarse –igualmente le estaba dando urticaria el mero roce del colchón contra su cuerpo–. Si había aguantado hasta veinte años, podía aguantar una noche… ¿Verdad?

Nada le respondió, tan sólo la brisa chocando contra el vidrio de la ventana.

No, no podía.

Rápidamente cogió las llaves y el abrigo y se metió dentro del coche. Éste había decidido morir tras el largo viaje, y por mucho intentar arrancarlo, no funcionó. Perfecto.

Recordó haber visto una estación de tren no muy lejos de su casa… Era lo único que podía ayudarle en esos momentos.

Tras una larga caminata, llegó hasta la estación, y casi por obra divina vio que también ofrecían un servicio nocturno. No podía para de mover sus rodillas. Era como un chiquillo antes de la visita al dentista. Estaba nervioso, tenía miedo. Y ni siquiera sabía donde encontrarla.

Una vez llegó a la estación llamada simple y llanamente 'CENTRO', se bajó con un par de personas. No era una hora muy concurrida de todas maneras.

Era la una pasadas ya. Y mucho ambiente… no había, la verdad. Como siempre, se dedicó a vagabundear, con los ojos bien abiertos. Vio callejones, con prostitutas y hombres hambrientos. Vio negocios cerrados, con las puertas chapadas. Los edificios de pisos eran tan herméticos y tan bloque de cemento que casi daba claustrofobia.

Más de dos horas se había pasado vagando por la ciudad, y nada. Decidió sentarse en un banco, con las manos enfundadas en sus bolsillos. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras estaba aún sentado en el banco. Miraba el poco movimiento que había en la entrada del hotel frente al que se había sentado. Las puertas grandes de vidrio giratorias era lo más lujoso que había vista de Raia hasta el momento.

No tenía que ponerse nervioso. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo –realmente no– para encontrarla. Llevaba sólo dos horas buscando y no todo el monte es orégano. Sería demasiado curiosidad que…

Notó que algo suave cayó sobre su cabeza. Frunció el ceño y se acarició la coronilla. Al lado de él, un sombrero de ala ancha negro. Eso era lo que se le había caído en la cabeza. Loki frunció el ceño y cogió el sombrero. Era de mujer, claramente. Viendo que la calle estaba solitaria en ese momento, miró hacia arriba. Y subida a una balaustrada del balcón del hotel, una mujer miraba hacia abajo antes de mirar hacia el cielo. Al ver el cabello oscuro, los labios carnosos y la piel clara... Le recorrió un escalofrío. No… No puede ser.

Loki se levantó corriendo y dio un pasos para atrás, con el sombrero entre sus manos, para poder ver mejor a la mujer de la balaustrada.

No había duda.

Era Sigyn.

* * *

**Continuará en el próximo capítulo.**

Y hasta aquí este proyecto extraño.

Por cierto, Raia fue un nombre que escuche decir al personaje de Thor en la película Thor: The Dark World... Y mira, lo usé sin mucho más pensar.

Pues nada, espero que os guste y que me dejéis comentarios.

¡Muchos besos!


End file.
